


Lost War: End of Times

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Lost War [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Character Death, Dehumanization, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Murder, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: Ever since his Pet had shown his abilities to him all those years back, Voldemort had suspected that Pet would bring an end to the world. He had never thought he would be the one to command him when he finally did, however.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Lost War [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/491524
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Lost War: End of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
> My New Year's Resolution is to start writing again! Though I kinda cheated with this one... It's been sitting on my computer for ages and I only just found it again. After checking it and updating a few parts, I figured I could use it to announce my return again.
> 
> Anyway. I am working on the final chapter for The Price of selling your soul and the next chapter for A Wizarding Butler.
> 
> I have a few ideas about the rewrite for Prince of Clowns.
> 
> I also intend to rewrite Demon Clan Assembly. Because I don't like it at all, and I have a number of ideas to expand that AU even further.
> 
> All in all, a lot of ideas, so look out for those the coming months!  
> Thank you all so much for your patience and a Happy New Year!

The Dark Lord Voldemort was furious.

Well of course he was! Pet’s little trick not only caused panic all throughout his castle, it also forced him to kill the American President of Magic and his family. He had planned to kill them, but he hated that now, he had no choice in the matter anymore. And why? Because Pet was jealous of the slaves.

“Crucio!” he yelled.

Hermione screamed in agony. Beside him, Draco flinched while Pet whimpered sadly at his feet. This made him scowl.

Pet hadn’t cared about anyone but him in nearly ten years. He was utterly devoted, but it seemed he had underestimated Hermione Granger-Weasley. How annoying. While the idea of having to re-break Pet again had looked appealing before, he had foolishly forgotten to take his unique abilities into account.

He still hadn’t figured out where they had come from. Harry Potter never seemed to possess such powers like Pet had, otherwise he’d no doubt used them to kill Voldemort early on in his imprisonment. He suspected it had something to do with the rituals he’d preformed on Pet. Not only the Eternal Youth Ritual and the Mutism Ritual, but also several Binding Rituals and even a Blood Ritual to ensure that Pet would never be able to turn against him. Or perhaps it was his status as human Horcrux. It was a one of a kind occurrence after all. Who knew what kind of side effects that had?

“M-my Lord… Is this necessary?” Draco asked in a terrified whisper.

“I gave her the task to keep Pet out of trouble,” Voldemort hissed, glaring at the blond. “Besides, there’s only mutual hatred and rivalry between the two of you. You shouldn’t care.”

He turned his head back to glare at his assistant, who was crumbled on the floor, grasping a coin and whispering in it almost frantically.

“Crucio!” he shouted again. “What are you doing? Are you contacting your friends?”

This had Pet gasp and he jumped up, grasping at the Dark Lord’s robes with a desperate, fearful look in his eyes.

“O-Order!” he cried out.

Voldemort’s eyes widened in shock. Pet… could speak again? But how?

“What was that?” he asked in a soft whisper, staring down at his pet.

Instead of another attempt on speech, Pet used his regular way of communication as he brushed his consciousness against Voldemort’s. Frowning, the Dark Lord opened up his mind for his dearest pet.

_“Harry, please,” Hermione sighed, looking pleadingly at her friend. “Come with me to headquarters. We want to help you. The entire Order does.”_

Those simple words, spoken in the hall outside of the Throne Room, were followed by a dozen other one-sided conversations from Hermione about how Pet should leave Voldemort and how she was in contact with the Rebellion.

“And you never told me?!” Voldemort roared, slapping his pet.

“P-Pet didn’t think,” Pet whispered. “P-Pet thought… Not h-hap… happening.”

“She is part of the Order and you forgot to mention this to me because you thought she wouldn’t dare act on it?!”

Pet flinched, but instead of leaving, he clung harder to Voldemort and showed him other memories, of the times that Voldemort punished him for whatever it was Pet had done wrong in the past.

_“You deserve it,” memory Voldemort whispered as he raised his whip._

He remembered that time. It had been the first time Pet had killed a slave girl with his eyes. He understood what Pet meant by showing this to him.

“Yes, you do deserve punishment,” Voldemort agreed in a hiss. “And I will deal with you shortly after I am finished with this treacherous bitch!”

He pointed his wand back at the brunette woman lying on the ground with hatred in his eyes.

“Avada Kedavra!”

Hermione’s body went slack and her soft groaning fell quiet. Pet’s earlier mournful expression turned blank as he stared at the dead woman before he looked up at Voldemort once again.

“B-bad Mione,” he whispered.

Voldemort nodded and Pet looked down guiltily.

“B-bad Pet,” he mumbled quietly.

“No,” Voldemort disagreed, lifting his pet’s chin. “You didn’t understand the gravity. From now on, never keep secrets from me again.”

Pet brightened up and nodded, smiling at his master. Voldemort smiled back and leaned down to give his pet a gentle kiss on the lips. Pet opened his mouth instantly and his tongue snuck out, eagerly licking at Voldemort’s closed lips with a little whine. Voldemort chuckled and pulled back. Pet already wanted to get fucked again, it seemed.

“Soon, my darling Pet,” he said fondly.

An instant later, the door to his Throne Room burst open and several people stormed in. They paused when they saw Hermione’s dead body lying on the ground and an anguished wail could be heard from their midst. Voldemort smirked as he saw Ronald Weasley pull away from his sister’s arms and fall to his knees next to his dead wife. Pet whimpered and clung harder to him.

“It’s alright, Pet. They won’t hurt you,” Voldemort whispered in his ear.

He knew that was true. These people, the Order of the Phoenix, were here to get their precious Harry Potter back. They all thought that Pet was their Harry, just like Hermione had believed. They’d soon realize they were mistaken.

“You monster!” a man screamed as he stepped forward, his long, shaggy dark grey hair swinging with every movement. “Let go of my Godson you bloody bastard! Fucking disgusting piece of-”

Pet’s eyes flashed green as Black made a threatening movement towards him and the man fell lifeless to the ground. Pet bravely moved in front of the Dark Lord and glared at the horrified Order members. Voldemort smirked.

“Keep the youngest one alive. Kill the others,” Voldemort commanded.

His eyes flicked over to the Lupin boy standing between his parents, amber eyes wide and hair bright blue. Pet nodded dutifully and stepped forward, a fiery phoenix roaring to life from inside him and attacking the Order.

Voldemort walked back to his throne and sat down, closing his eyes and enjoying the screams of horror as the Order tried to stop Pet, or simply get away. He had recognized Remus and Nymphadora Lupin along with their oldest son Edward, Sirius Black, Ginevra, Ronald, Fred, George and Charles Weasley, the twins probably left their spouses at home to care for their children. Neville and Hannah Longbottom, and a few others he had never cared to learn the names of. It didn’t matter. They were all dead now anyway.

He opened his eyes again as the screams died down and he looked to find Pet standing in the middle of a large black spot on the floor. Only ashes remained of his enemies. Against one wall lay Teddy Lupin, unconscious and next to the throne stood Draco. Paler than he had ever looked and shivering as he turned his head away, his eyes shut tightly.

“Bring me the boy, Pet,” he calmly commanded.

Pet nodded and walked over to where the Lupin boy was lying. He squatted down in front of him and patted his cheek a few times. Electricity sparked between his fingers, shocking the boy back into awareness. Young Lupin yelped and stared at Pet, who just smiled and waved happily before grabbing him by the arm and hauling him up.

“You- We wanted to _save_ you!” the boy yelled, tugging himself free.

Voldemort laughed softly and watched as Pet scowled in confusion.

“Save… Pet…?” Pet asked softly.

This had Voldemort frown. He wasn’t entirely sure if he liked Pet talking again, though he supposed that if he decided to dislike it, he could simply command Pet to stop talking.

“Yes!” the boy yelled desperately. “We came to save you from _him_!”

This was the part that Voldemort couldn’t help but throw his head back and cackle madly. Slowly, he rose from his throne again and stepped closer. Young Lupin flinched back from him, his face contorting in terror as he took a few steps back.

“My Pet just killed everyone but you without moving a muscle,” the Dark Lord said calmly. “Don’t you think that if he believed he needed saving, he’d do it himself?”

Lupin looked away, tears in his eyes.

“Y-you did something to him…” he whispered hoarsely.

Voldemort scowled. This boy was too young to have ever known Harry Potter. He was only 19 years old, while Pet had been in Voldemort’s possession for 22. Why did he care so much? Why did he think he knew what Pet was? He couldn’t possibly have that much trust in his parents. No child had at that age.

“And how would you know, child?” he asked. “I did many things to create Pet, but I have freed him from any chains I put on him. Everything he does is by his own decision.”

It was mostly a lie of course. Voldemort had tortured Pet’s free will out of him in the early days of his imprisonment. The moment that he finally broke and became utterly obedient had been the moment that he had gone from Harry to Pet.

“Do you know why I decided to keep you alive?” Voldemort asked.

He could see how the Lupin boy tensed at the question. It was amusing to see those wide eyes turn wary and fearful as he stepped away a little bit, shaking his head. He smirked and stepped closer again.

“I believe that the new generation can still be salvageable,” the Dark Lord said. “You were one of the first to be born under my rule, but you were poisoned by the older generations. Your family. I still think you can be saved. It will be hard, but I will relocate you and all the Weasley children into new families who can take care of them and raised them as they deserve. With a clear, uncorrupted mind.”

The boy swallowed fearfully.

“What’ll you do to them?” he asked in a soft whisper.

“I will contact Fenrir Greyback to adopt you and your siblings,” Voldemort replied calmly. “He has voiced his wish for your family to join his pack for many years. It is time his wish came true. You’ll receive the Bite, but you’ll live healthy and comfortably.”

The Lupin boy whimpered and dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Voldemort smirked.

“We’ll see. I might send the Weasley youngsters to Servantis and have them trained as slaves, or I can send them to live with proper pureblood families. I’m sure Bella would love to re-educate some of them.”

“Leave them alone!” Lupin screamed, blubbering and sobbing in horror.

Pet hissed and took a step forward, making the boy scramble back in fear.

“No need to get upset, Pet,” the Dark Lord said amused.

He pulled Pet back and walked up to Lupin. Slowly, he knelt down in front of him and grasped his chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

“Now. Another reason why I kept you alive was because I need someone to tell me where the rest of the Order is hiding out,” he said calmly.

“I-I won’t talk! I don’t care how much you torture me!” Lupin shouted bravely.

Voldemort grinned.

“I don’t need you to,” he replied.

It was time he finally took care of all his enemies, and his precious Pet could be the perfect tool for that. He’d make Pet burn the world to the ground. Voldemort would take care of letting it rise from the ashes again afterward.

Those thoughts made him laugh and he looked over to his Pet, who was watching him with a bright, childish grin and pure adoration in his big green eyes. Ever since his Pet had shown his abilities to him all those years back, Voldemort had suspected that Pet would bring an end to the world as it was now. He had never thought he would be the one to command him when he finally did, however.

Smirking, he turned back towards the Lupin boy and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look him in the eye. The boy whimpered fearfully and for a moment, Voldemort wondered if he really wanted to hand this child to Fenrir. He was now without whores after all… Ah. He had still time to decide after killing the remainder of the Order.

_“Legilimens,”_ he whispered, delving into the young Lupin’s mind.


End file.
